


Her Blood, My Blade

by The_RENAGADE



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, Other, Snatch don't like people, and blood, but there's vampires so that's expected, lots of teasing, that's expected tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: What happens when you mix vampires and vampire slayers together?Madness.





	Her Blood, My Blade

Ravenwood.

A small town, with a lot of history. To the southeast was the ocean, and to the north was the forest, Subcon Forest, as they called it. The town was a nice distance from the city, and filled with some nice looking homes.

A shame that most people avoided the place like the plague. The reason being Ravenwood Manor, located a little ways into the forest. 

It was rumored that it was haunted. How ridiculous. Right?

"Ravenwood. We've come to _Ravenwood._ "

Cookie looked at the young man, his teeth bared in a scowl. 

"I hate it."

She sighed. They've been through this several times, and yet he was the only one of her partners who insisted on making a fuss.

"It's not that bad, dear. We'll just wrap things up quick, then we go onto the next job. It'll be somewhere nicer than this, Snatcher, ok?"

Snatcher narrowed his eyes at the sign, and his gaze flicked to the rest of the town. His hands were gripping the wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"Fine." He drove into town, his grip not relaxing. "I always hoped I'd never come back here. Stupid town," he grumbled, checking the GPS.

"How long we staying?"

"Just as long as we need," she responded calmly. Snatcher huffed, and pulled into the driveway of the Sapphire Falls Hotel.

"Better not take long."

They didn't see the girl watching them, her red hood pulled over her head, her gold-orange eyes narrowed in suspicion. She knew what they were. Hunters of her kind. Of  _their_ kind.

A realization hit her like a brick. They were here, in Ravenwood, for  _her._

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know. Don't worry, the next ones will be longer.


End file.
